Massey Cancer Center is undergoing a period of major scientific growth which will continue for the next five years. Developmental funds are a critical need component of the planned growth during this renewal period. The specific goals to be pursued through developmental funding include the following: (1) Facilitation of expansion of scientific programs through recruitment of new faculty; (2) Development of new shared resources to facilitate expansion of programmatic and inter- programmatic research activities of the Center; and (3) Fostering innovative new intra-programmatic and inter-programmatic scientific endeavors by bringing together Center investigators to collaborate on projects involving high-risk or novel multi-disciplinary science.